


Favor of the Banshee Queen.

by Stalene



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, NathanosBlightcaller, Romance, SylvanasXNathanos, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: Nathanos decides to accompany a supply run back to Orgrimmar, despite his best interests. Not understanding his longing to return to Orgrimmar himself, he finds himself faced with a question. Has he returned to fulfill his duty to the Banshee queen, or simply to see her?





	Favor of the Banshee Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.   
> I like this ship. I haven't written for any of these guys so I apologize. I have no clue how this is gonna go.

A frown persisted on the lips of the dark ranger lord, a gloved hand wrapped around the railing of the rotting vessel. His eyes remained locked on the Horizon, awaiting the moment their destination would come into view. Despite his best interests, he stationed himself on the resource run back to Orgrimmar - repetitively stating he must accompany the crew to ensure the needed supplies were brought back to Zandalar with the required abundance. When questioned, the undead Ranger Lord lashed out, eyes narrowing - how dare they be foolish enough to question him?   
While the confrontation simmered down, he felt himself confused by the ferocity of his actions. Nathanos was never one for homesickness, but he felt himself craving the tall walls of Orgrimmar. Or, perhaps was it for those who lingered within it?  
He quickly shrugged off the thought, turning away from the sea and towards the deck, slowly ascending the stairs. He approached the vessels Captain, his voice coming out low, “About how much longer until we arrive?”  
The captain, clearly becoming agitated with the Ranger-lords tactics, replied in an sarcastic, “Well, from the last time you asked me, about ten minutes shorter.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke, but she could feel his burning gaze.   
Nathanos narrowed his eyes at the Captains retort, his words coming out slowly, cooly, “Continue speaking in that manner, and you will not see another voyage. There are plenty of seasoned sailors in Orgrimmar, ready to take your place. Do I make myself clear?”  
The forsaken woman paused, her rotting body going rigid, “Crystal.” She replied monotone voice, refusing to allow a single quiver to shake it. She knew well that Blightcaller did not joke around, especially when he was in a foul mood. Well, worse than it was normally.   
The woman only relaxed when her ghoulish superior strode away, hands neatly folded behind his back - and head held high. His brow furrowed, head cocking to the side curiously as his eyes focused once again on the Horizon. His pace quickened, leading him to the front of the ship, where he struggled to make out a speckling of dark shapes in the sky.   
“M’lord…” A deckhand softly spoke up, his head lowered- but tilted up just enough to keep his eyes on the dark shapes that grew ever larger as they approached.  
“What is it?” Nathanos snapped, taking his eyes away from the scene in order to address the lacky. The forsaken male flinched, going silent. Blightcaller waited, growing evermore agitated with each second the deckhand remained silent. “Speak fool!” He spat, “I do not appreciate those who waste my time.”  
“A-Alliance…” The man spoke slowly, Nathanos’ brow furrowing in reaction, a sneer twisting his expression.   
“What are you talking about?” he demanded and answer, only to receive a shaky hand slowly raise- and point to the Horizon. Nathanos turned his eyes back up to the dark shapes, that had now long taken form. Gryphon Riders.   
“Damn it all!” He cursed, quickly running to the other end of the ship - those on board being unsettled by the urgency of their commanders movements, “All troops on deck, Alliance attack inbound!” His voice bellowed. Quickly those with no combat experience ran below deck, bumping into soldiers who quickly took position - awaiting the arrival of the Alliance soldiers. They were sitting ducks.   
Nathanos grabbed his bow, slowly drawing an arrow and docking it - his eyes narrowing as he took aim. He focused all his concentration on aiming at the head of one of the gryphons, their moving forms making it quite difficult. Slowly, the ranger lord breathed in - filling his rotten lungs with air, releasing the arrow upon exhale. The missile whizzed through the air, implanting itself in the skull of one of the Dwarves Gryphons. The corpse careened downwards, crashing into the deck of the ship and smashing into one of the sets of stairs.   
Blightcaller swiftly moved to prepare another attack, Alliance soldiers beginning to land on the ship - and engage with his troops. He kept himself away from the combat, picking off Alliance soldiers one by one as they struggled to reach him. Though, he spat out a curse as a plated paladin burst through lines. He rushed forward, quickly climbing the boats stairs to reach the Ranger Lord.   
His arrows failed to penetrate the thick shield of the paladin, Nathanos had to act quickly to save both him and his ship. He would not fall again, the Banshee queen had taken pity on him once, brought him back, gave him an opportunity - he would not fail her. Quickly sheathing his bow, he grabbed his rapier - raising it just in time to clash with the paladins blade. No words were swapped, the only sound coming from the pair being the clashing of the metal. Nathanos quickly separated from the paladin, shoving the Alliance soldier backwards. The Ranger Lord was not built for close-combat, while his opponent clearly was. His eyes quickly darted to the battle raging on, the Forsaken soldiers seemed to have the upper hand in the short glimpse he was allowed. Though, the paladin refused to give him enough time to think, already coming in for another attack. Blightcaller swiftly shoved his own body out of harm way, using the velocity from his evasive maneuver to swing his own blade around. He aimed to hit a weak spot in the holy man’s plated armor - connecting just behind his shoulder pad, and slicing downward through the straps that kept it in place. The piece of armor clattered to the ground, but the soldier himself remained unharmed. The human spat off to the side, a disgusted look lingering on his features, “You’re an unholy abomination on this planet, and you will die.”   
Nathanos simply snickered in response, not gratifying the lowly human with a response. Instead he lunged forward while he was distracted by boasting his own ego, catching the paladin off guard and landing another hit - his sword clattering with the thick metal of his opponents chest plate. While not dealing substantial damage, it caught the man off guard and caused him to stumble, catching himself on the railing that separates him from the lower deck. Blightcaller moved swiftly, dropping low and grabbing the paladin by his foot - and yanking it upwards. The paladin teetered on the railing, swiftly being shoved off and falling to the lower level. While this did not kill him, it surely knocked the wind out of him - Nathanos quickly dropping his blade and hopping up on the railing. He would use this moment of vulnerability to finish of his foe.   
He once again retrieved his bow, docking and arrow and firing downward - aiming at the one exposed area the paladin had - his face. Nathanos had not time to savour his kill, as much as he wanted too, he needed to clear the rest of the scum off his ship. Luckily for him, his soldiers seemed to have done most of the job. Their numbers dwindled, and the Ranger Lord helped pick off the remaining few. Like fish in a barrel.   
They dwindled the forces down to only two, a Draenei and a Night Elf cornered between a wall of soldiers, and the endless sea. “Stop.” Nathanos commanded, dropping down from the railing and retrieving his blade. He sheathed his weapons, approaching the group, “We’ll keep them. They have valuable information, no doubt.” He ordered, “Lock them in the Brig. We’ll take them to Orgrimmar.”   
“Never!” The draenei spat, “I will die before being taken prisoner!” She lunged at the line of soldiers, her Elven companion unable to stop the impulsive action. She was quickly struck down, landing on the floor with a thud. The Kaldorei found herself isolated, Nathanos savoured the terror that lingered in her eyes. She would be a fine prize for his queen, along with the dozen of bodies that would soon become Forsaken. The faintest hint of a smile curled up the corners of Blightcallers lips, only to dissipate when a voice broke the silence.   
“Land ho!” The captain called out, and slowly Durotar came into view. They had arrived.


End file.
